The Black Dragon
by Iron Shield
Summary: Tony is the last Dragon in existence and everyone in the village wants him dead because they think dragons are evil and a threat to them. Steve is a black smith who accidentally sees Dragon Tony and wants to tell his father but the rest of the avengers (Not the avengers in this story) wont let him. Steve and Tony pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Steve's Point of View.**_

"Steve wake up we have a lot of work to do today!" I heard my father's voice calling to me from outside of my room as an attempt to get me up. Though that's all he has to do to wake me up cause i'm not a very heavy sleeper.

"I'm coming Dad!" I shouted to him as i got out of my bed and started to prepare myself for another long day. About fifteen to twenty minuets later me and my father were already on our way out the door after saying goodbye to my Ma.

My father owns a black smith shop where they make weapons for the knights all across the kingdom. And since he owns the only black smith shop in the entire kingdom it's always busy but since my Dad is to cheap to hire any workers i have to help him everyday. On my Twenty Third birthday which is coming up in a few weeks my father wants to give me The Black Dragon.

The Black Dragon is the name of the black smith shop. I always thought 'The Black Dragon' was a wonderful name, but my father never told me why he named it that. I asked him once when i was four but he just said he would tell me when i was older.

"Dad?" I asked as we both walked inside.

"Yes Steve?" He answered me while walking over to the swords to rearrange them.

"Can you tell me now?" I questioned maybe a little bit too anxiously.

"Your gonna have to be a little more specific then that Steve." He said.

"The Black Dragon... You said you would tell me when i was older."

"It's ah..." He sighed before continuing. "It's a long story Steve."

"I'm listening." I replied quickly cause I was really anxious to hear the story of The Black Dragon.

* * *

**Later:**

After my father finished telling me the story of when he saw the Black Dragon he told me i had to go to some persons' house to give them their sword that we had just finished making for them.

We usually don't bring people their weapons when they are done, cause they usually come and get it themselves however sometimes they ask us if we can bring it to them instead. the only problem was how far this guys house was it was at the top of the mountain which meant a LOT of climbing for hours and that lead to being EXTREMELY exhausted (Only half way).

I was starting to think the place never existed considering how far up i have gone and still didn't see anything until i finally got to the top i saw a huge mansion big enough for four titans to live in. '_This must be the place._' I thought as i was stumbling over to the front door knocking on it a few times waiting for an answer. "Thor! Someone's at the door!" I heard someone shout from the inside. "I'm busy Loki you get it!" A different voice was also heard.

Soon after the door quickly swung open relieving a very tall, slim very pale man with really long straight black hair. I'm guessing this is Loki considering what i heard from the other guy. "Oh... You." He paused before taking a step back poking his head inside a little. "Thor! Your sword is here!" He shouted before turning back to me glaring angrily.

"Hello." I smiled nervously waiting for him to say something back.

"Hi." Was his cold reply before taking a few steps away from the door before turning around and walking back into the house.

Shortly after the 'Loki' guy left some tall blonde guy approached me eagerly smiling warmly. "Hi, I'm Steve." I smiled back trying to match his excitement. "Are you Thor Odinson?" I questioned earning an eager nod from him.

"Okay." I mumbled trying to restrain a small laugh from seeing how anxious he is as i took my backpack off to get the sword out of it.

"You may come inside if you wish." I heard him say, when i looked up i saw him step aside to let me come in. He must have seen me shivering since it was really cold outside especially since we were on a really high mountain in the middle of Autumn.

"Thanks." I said taking a few steps into the house before turning back to face him as he was closing the door, when he finally made eye contact with me i bent down dropping my backpack on the floor as i started to go through it. "You wanted the red and green one right?" I asked as i located it and pulling it out.

"That is correct." I heard his quick reply.

"This is it." I told him after standing up and holding it out to him. I saw him gaze at it in totally amazement and awe before reaching out to take it out from my hands.

"This is most fascinating Steven." He mumbled still staring at it somewhat speechless but i couldn't really blame him, i usually don't think red and green go good together, but the way my father designed it made it look really nice.

When Thor was finally able to pull his gaze away from it he quickly strapped it to his waist taking the sword out of the cover relieving the shiny metal the sharp part is made out of. "What do you think Loki?" Thor asked turning to Loki holding his the sword up.

Loki who at some point came back in the room stared at him unimpressed. "Why?" Loki questioned Thor with a raised eyebrow.

"You do not like it?" Thor seemed shocked and confused by his reaction slowly lowering his arm.

"Well," Loki began his explanation but the first word being the only word i heard as i got distracted when a heard a few loud thuds like someone was throwing something at a wall.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked suddenly, interrupting Loki from his explanation because i felt like i was the only one hearing it considering neither of them reacted in any way thuds weren't stopping, fact i think they were gradually getting a little louder. '_Okay, now i'm getting a little scared_.' I thought to myself as i saw the blank expressions on both Loki's and Thor's face just staring at me after i asked instead of answering me.

"Um... G-guys?" I stuttered not sure what to do when they still stood their motionless staring at me.

"Hear what?" I finally heard someone speak up, it was Thor. He had a worried expression on his face while Loki looked angered.

"Thor!" I suddenly heard a different voice call for him, in the direction where the loud thuds were coming from. "Do you know where Clint is?" That was all we heard from the mysterious voice before someone... or something came into the room it's eyes going wide in shock upon seeing me.

"Oh my gosh!" I suddenly gasped having trouble breathing from the sudden shock once i realized that it was a dragon... THE Black Dragon to be exact. The one my father told me about not to long last dragon in existence. People thought dragons were evil so they tried to kill them all. My village thought Dragons were extinct but my father knew that their was still one left... and he was right.

"T-T-That's a-a..." I stopped myself from speaking any further realizing how silly i sounded by how much i stuttered. "I have to tell my father." I bent down quickly grabbing my bag before going over to the door only to have Loki get there before me. He was standing in the way of the door with his arms crossed like he was keeping me from leaving...'_Oh_ _wait... he is keeping me from leaving.'_

"Apologize Steven." I heard Thor's voice from behind me until suddenly he appeared next to Loki. _'Wait... why is he apologizing?'_ "But we cannot let you leave." Thor informed before crossing his arms over his chest. _'They're kidding right?'_

"W-Why not?" I questioned curiously only getting blank stares as an answer. _'Oh is that why?'_

* * *

**Please review! I wanna know what you think Thanks!:)**


	2. Chapter 2: New room

"What are we suppost to do with him?" I saw Loki lean over and whisper to Thor who just gave a confused look to Loki before quickly stating an. "How should i know." Which earned an eye roll from Loki as he turned his attention back to me.

"How about i turn him into a bug and step on him." Loki suggested not taking his eyes off of me one inch. _'Wait, what does he mean "turn me into" is he a witch or something?'_ I thought which made me flinch in fear and I guess Loki saw that too considering the proud smirk that just appeared on his face.

Luckily for me, Thor disagreed with a harsh whisper back. "We cant kill him." A small disappointed frown on his features as he glanced at Loki. "Why not?" Loki questioned looking slightly upset. "It's not the right thing to do."

Thor answered turning back to stare at me. Once again they are both just standing their staring at me with those threatening looks on their faces. _'Will someone say something already?'_

"How about the dungeon?" Loki finally spoke up getting Thor to actually consider the suggestion. _'When i wanted someone to finally say something, this isn't what i meant... I thought maybe something along the lines of "You can go home now." But of course not because i'm not so lucky. And the worst part is that Thor is actually considering the suggestion!...' _"Sounds reasonable." Thor finally answered dropping his arms to his sides. _'Sounds what now?!'_

"Anthony?" Thor questioned looking up from me to something behind me. I wondered what until i remembered the Dragon was still behind me. I quickly turned around to see what he would say but immediately regretted it when i saw him nod his head in agreement. "WHAT?!" I screamed out before even noticing i said anything, pretty soon after i soon felt someone's hands wrap around my arms trying to pull me out of the room.

"No, no, Please don't, please!" I started shouting as i was being pulled by Loki down some steps into a dark room in the basement while Thor and Anthony i think Thor said his name was just stood their watching Loki take me away.

* * *

"Shh i think he's waking up." I heard a voice from somewhere in front of me. I tiredly opened my eyes to see if i were hearing voices or if they were real... Yep they were real.

Once i finally got my eyes open i saw five people standing right in front of me... Or at least i think they were people.

"Friend Steven! Glad you are finally awake!" I heard the familiar voice of Thor boom while i looked around the room at everyone in front of me. "Allow me to introduce you Steven." Thor stated before walking over to me and helping me to stand up before facing the other people in the room as he started placing names to the faces.

"Sir Clinton Barton." Thor announced pointing to a green guy who gave Thor a mad look by the introduction. "He is a Leprechaun." Thor finished.

"Oh! Is that what you are?!" Suddenly slipped out of my mouth, i didn't even realize i said anything at all until i heard a harsh. "What do you mean by that Blondie?!"

"I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that." I tried to apologize. "I just meant that, i thought you were an elf or something, cause your not really tiny like real... I-I mean you are small and all, but i just thought you would be really tiny but your not so... I-I'll stop talking now." I announced looking down to the floor in shame.

Thor cleared his throat to get my attention and when i finally looked back up at him he continued. "This is lady Natasha." He said gesturing to the girl standing next to Clinton. "She is a vampire."

* * *

After the introductions they let me go upstairs to have breakfast not worrying about Tony seeing me because he's out flying or something and he wont be back for a while.

When we were all done eating we all started taking about a lot of random stuff. All of them eventually warmed up to me except for Loki of course, he keeps on saying that he will tell Tony they let me out of the dungeon but Thor eventually convinced him not to which worked for a little while until they started talking about where i will be staying since they don't want me to keep me in the dungeon all the time.

At some point in that conversation they said that i should stay with Loki in his room, to which of course Loki objected to with the same threat that if they let me sleep in his room then he's going to tell Tony they let me out of the dungeon or something to that effect.

"But Loki you have to let him." Clint tried convincing him. "My room is a mess all the time, Natasha and Thor snore which will keep him up all night long. And Bruce's room is crowded with a bunch of sciency stuff or something and their is not enough room for him."

"Your perfect! your room is never a mess, you have room for him, and you don't snore!" Clint finished pointing out reasons why Loki would be perfect for me staying in his room with him.

"What's your opinion?" He asked his gaze turning over to me.

I didn't want to make him mad so i just decided to tell him what he wanted to hear. "I think i'm not welcome here and cant make you share your room with me because it's your decision and i don't have a say in it whatsoever." When i finished gave me a look i couldn't quite tell if he was still mad or not but eventually he uttered a slight "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

"That's your bed." Loki pointed to a bed off in the corner of the room the second we walked into his room.

I walked over the the bed to sit on it as Loki went over to one of the drawers starting to go through them like he was looking for something. "Thanks for letting me stay here... I really appreciate i-"

"I don't have any clothes that will fit you so your gonna have to borrow from Thor until we get you some knew ones." Loki stopped rummaging through his drawers finally turning to face me. "You look to be about the same size." He said, more to himself as he looked me over.

"Um..."

"Wait here." Loki commanded as he quickly rushed out of the door. I looked over to the door where Loki just left wondering where he went and why i couldn't go. Pretty soon i started hearing Thor's voice shouting irritated 'No's!' Loki's voice following soon after with an 'Why not i am sharing my room with him!'

After that i couldn't hear more than the low murmur of their voices being muffled by the closed door. Part of me really wanted to know what they were talking about since it was about me, but the other part was telling me not to eaves drop on them cause they will get really mad and put me back in the dungeon. While i was busy debating on whether i should listen in or not i was already finding myself slowly getting off the bed sneaking over to the door pressing my ear up against it. "Well why not?" Loki. "I do not want to brother."

Don't want to what? Loki started to speak again but i wasn't paying attention as to what he was saying because my attention suddenly shifted to something i saw on top of Loki's drawer by his bed. I slowly got up from my spot on the floor going over to Loki's drawer picking up the object that caught my eye. It was a picture, in the picture was Loki sitting on a chair with something in his lap, it looked a lot like a dragon and it was black.

The small dragon was curled up against Loki almost like he liked the comfort Loki was giving him just by being their. The dragon was so small and vulnerable not like they do when they are fully grown like Tony does.

At that moment i suddenly remember over hearing Thor saying that he and Loki are guardians of Tony... so then the dragon in the picture must be-

"Thor said that he will-" Loki's voice came out of practically no where as he suddenly came into the room without me noticing. "What are you doing?" Loki questioned gesturing to the picture i am still holding in my hands.

"This is him isn't it?" I asked. However instead of answering Loki quickly walked over to me snatching the picture from my hands and setting it back on his dresser where it originated. "Tony?" I tried again, hoping this time he doesn't ignore me.

"Yes, this is Tony." Loki sighed still facing his back to me.

"Thor said you were his guardians... What are you guarding him from?" I practically whispered the last part starting to get nervous about this whole situation.

"You." Was his only reply.

"Me... B-but i wouldn't do anything, i mean i couldn't-"

"Not you in particular." He interrupted my rambling. "I mean your kind."

"M-My kind?" I stuttered out the question not entirely sure what he meant by that hoping he would clarify it for me.

"Humans."

"What do you mean?... How could humans possibly be able to-"

"Ugh! Your so clueless!" He screamed in frustration finally turning to face me. "Don't you know anything?"

"A-About Dragons?" I questioned not to sure what he was referring to as anything. He immediately answered with a simple head nod. "N-No sir... I don't." I told him. In which he just sighed and sat on his bed. "Can you tell me?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"The first time a human ever saw a Dragon they got frightened of him and just like predictable humans do whenever they feel threatened about something they would kill it off so they threat no longer remains." He started out.

"Was the Dragon attacking them?"

"No of course not... They thought just because Dragons are big they are vicious when in reality, they are not."

"Oh." I nodded my head understanding what he was trying to tell me.

"Now knowing that the one Dragon existed they figured he wasn't the only one of his kind. So they set out to hunt the rest of them. Trying to make them go extinct thinking that if they do that, their village would be safe forever."

"Did they..." I tried to get the last word out but it was harder then i thought. "Did they, succeed?"

"Yeah, or at least they think they did." He took a brief pause. "Anthony and his parents were the last ones in existence."

"What happened to his parents?" I asked curiously.

"That, is not exactly my story to tell now is it?"

"You mean... Y-You mean i have to ask Tony?" I nervously stuttered out the question. He nodded his head before standing up.

"However he still doesn't know we let you out. So your gonna have to wait on that one."

"Okay." I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

**Hey, sorry the chapter was a little short, however i will start making them longer after this chapter... Well let me know what you think! Thank you!:)**


End file.
